1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lamp enclosures, and more specifically to a collision avoidance light which is adapted to be mounted adjacent to the rear window of an automobile.
Studies by the U.S. Government and private industry over a period of six years and 100,000,000 miles have shown that a brake warning light mounted in the rear window of an automobile is likely to reduce automobile accidents involving rear-end collisions by as much as 53%. Federal laws now require that all new passenger cars sold after Sept. 1, 1985 include such a brake light. However, these laws do not affect the millions of vehicles now on the highways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake and turn signal indicator lights adapted to be mounted in the rear window of an automobile have been widely used by police and government officials, and are available to consumers. These lights are usually mounted from the rear shelf of the automobile, or are adhesively secured to the rear window.
An inherent problem with conventional rear-window-mounted lights is the glare produced from the reflection of the light on the rear window. This glare can be disconcerting to the driver and may interfere with his rear view perception.